rockstar
by jigsawsl8n8
Summary: Is Adam dead ? what happend when Amanda pouled a bag over his head ? Maybe she did that for totally diferent reasons, you never know...


Rockstar

**Rockstar**

Adam?...Adam! Adam opens his eyes and tries to say help but a raspy, creepy sound is the only thing he can get trough his throat. A woman is sitting next to him. "come here, I'm going to help you, I'm going to help you" she says. "I'm going to free you". She takes a plastic bag out of her pocket and puts it over his head. Adam can't get any air anymore. While trying in terror to get the bag off his head, Adam breaks his nose and there is blood everywhere. The woman is crying. Adam can feel how he becomes weaker and weaker. The woman's eyes are swimming with tears. Then everything turns black…

When Adam wakes up again he is laying on a bed, his hands are bound together on his back and there is tape over his mouth. Adam hears the footsteps of someone walking around in another room. " If I can hear him, he can also hear me". "Mmmmmmmmmmn", the footsteps are now coming in his direction. It's the woman that saved him from the bathroom, but why did she tied him up. She looks at him and lays her finger on her mouth. "Sssssshht, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you. I'll explain it to you later, but you have to trust me. Do you promise not to scream if I get that tape off your mouth?" Adam nodded impatiently and she teared the tape of his mouth in one movement. "What the fuck is this?", he began but the woman silenced him quickly. "Sssssshht. John can absolutely not know about this. Or he'll put you back in that bathroom." She didn't had to say more. Nothing in the World would ever get him back in that bathroom. Never would he go back there, ever. No one would ever be able to understand what awful things he went through in there. "Come on, you need to drink and eat something to get your strength back". Adam woke up from his relived nightmare and looked up at her.

"What's your name?" Adam asked her. "What?! don't you recognize me anymore?". Adam looked at her carefully. "Rockstar!", he said. "Yes, that's right. It's time to tell you my story I guess?" "yes!" "alright then, my real name is Amanda Young and until John put me in one of his traps I was an empty, useless and hopeless woman. He helped me Adam. Think about that what you want but it's true. One day John was waiting for me in my apartment and I asked him if I could help him with his work. He agreed that I would become his apprentice. And that's what I am now, I'm jigsaw's apprentice. I always found John was doing good. These people deserved it like I once deserved it. Until I had to kidnap a young, lovely, joyful guy named Adam Faulkner. I met him on the stairs of his apartment. He was just a sweet, handsome, enthusiastic young man. The guy I had been looking for all my life and Jigsaw had chosen him as a new test subject. He totally didn't deserve it. But I had to earn Johns trust. So I did what I was told and kidnapped him. But I couldn't get him out of my head and I guess you know the rest?" "Yes, you saved me and brought me here. But why did you tied me up?" "Because you did not knew about all of this, and maybe you would try to get away or scream or something like that. And if John would know about this…" she shivered. "But know you know so I'll untie you. She took a knife and cut the ropes around his wrists. Immediately he felt much more comfortable. The blood flew through his vines again. Adam was astonished that the first girl he ever really fell in love with was the one responsible for the worst event in his whole life. He wanted to hate her on that moment but he felt that he could never hate her. He loved her to much even after what she did to him. He even trusted her after she told him her story. He actually recognised her the whole time, he knew that now but he didn't believed it. He was confused, and didn't knew what to do so he quickly took a decision. "Amanda?"there was much doubt to hear in his voice. "Yes." "From the moment I saw you on those stairs, I just loved you. And when I was laying alone, there in that bathroom, I thought about you and I hoped you would come to help me. But you didn't came and I tried to get you out of my head. Then I finally fell asleep. And when I woke up again you where sitting next to me, but I didn't believed it." Amanda had listened carefully and now she was crying. "Come on, sleep now Adam. You need to rest and I'm here to protect you." Adam did what she said. He totally trusted her now, these tears where real she loved him as much as he loved her. it only took a matter of seconds before he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

From the moment Amanda was sure Adam was in a deep sleep, she left. She had to go now or else John would notice she was hiding something. "Where have you been?" will be the first thing he will ask me, she thought. But she was wrong, John didn't said a word when she came in. He's a strange man. I thought I knew him but I don't, and I never will. No one will! Ever! She had never thought about him that way and she felt something had changed between them. After a few minutes of silence, John finally opened his mouth. "Where is he?" Amanda was shocked and she knew he could see it. He always sees everything, he can just read her thoughts. "He just guessed", she tries to tell herself. "He just guessed!" "Who? I don't know what your talking about, John." "Don't lie! You know very well who I'm talking about. And you also know I hate it when you lie to me. I thought you promised me not to do that anymore?" Amanda starts to cry. "I love him John, and I know he loves me!" "He failed his test, he should be dead by now!!" "John, please let me be happy. I'm sure he has learned to be grateful. He is alive!" "We'll see", John nodded. And with these words he leaves the crying Amanda alone.

When Adam wakes up again, Amanda is nowhere to be found. Adam tries to get up but he immediately feels he is still to weak to get out of bed. So he lies down again. He tries to sleep again but it doesn't work. He's very worried about Amanda. "What if Jigsaw knows about him. Maybe he killed her! Maybe he is now coming for him." Adam tries to get out of bed again, but he really is to weak. He will never be able to defend himself if he has to. Then he forces himself to stop thinking like that. These things don't make sense. Amanda would never tell Jigsaw about him, she loves him to much." Just when he has calmed himself dawn, Amanda comes back, she's crying. "He knows! He's just to smart. He guessed and I couldn't hide that he was right. What do we do now? I told him you certainly are no longer ungrateful to be alive. And he said "we'll see". I think he wants to test you again or worse." "We have to get away", Adam proposes. "We can't! I have no money. John has everything. He normally takes care of me. And besides you are to weak to travel. You can't even get out of bed. We stay here tonight and tomorrow I'm going to dig up what John is going to do." Amanda lays down next to Adam and they fall asleep in each others arms.

Adam had expected to feel a soft, downy mattress beneath him, but in stead he only feels a cold Floor. An incredible fear takes control over his innocent mind and in shock he opens his eyes. He was back in the bathroom and - OH GOD! It can't be true - there is a chain around his left foot. It took a few minutes before he noticed the girl that was laying on a table. It was Amanda, she was bound to the table and above it was hanging a block of steel as big as the table but certainly 10 times it's weight. A few strong chains held it up. Amanda wakes up too and she begins to scream his name when she sees him sitting there, staring to the thing above her. "Adam! Adam, help me! I'm stuck." Before Adam can say anything the door opens, and Jigsaw enters the room. Amanda begins to scream to him now. "John! John, please don't do this to me!" Jigsaw looks at her and in his own calm and creepy voice he says: "The rules of the game are simple, you need to follow them!" Amanda falls into a deadly silence. John turns his interest to Adam now. "If you really love her, I think you gladly want to give your left foot to safe her. "He throws a saw on the ground it falls dawn next to Adam's left foot. Then John turns and walks to the door. But before he goes away he turns a switch and the chains that hold the Block of steel sinks a little bit lower. "Let the game begin!" and with these words Jigsaw leaves them alone. Amanda is screaming for help but no one is going to come. They both know that. Adam takes the saw. He knows he doesn't has the time to doubt it. If he wants to do it the has to do it now. Lawrence was able to do it, so he will be able to do it too. He begins to saw. He is to much in shock to feel any pain so he just keeps sawing and screaming.

"Adam, Adam wake up!" says a voice in his head. Adam wakes up with a start. His body is wet with sweat, his cheeks with tears.


End file.
